Chakra Style Siblings
by Ssj4mars
Summary: Where Sasuke has another brother... Marley. Naruto challenges them way back than. The three become brothers. Not just in family ways but in their Chakra as well. Fire, Electric, and Wind. All three posses them.
1. Squads made

Chakra Style Siblings

Chapter 1: Squad made

Living in a district where only two brothers and a friend who was liked their brother is hard. Sasuke, Naruto, and Marley know what it's like.

Maybe being opposites attracted them to meet, and be friends. Sasuke and Marley being well liked, popular, and quiet. Naruto was hated, not popular, and loud Girls fawned over the Uchiha Siblings but sneered at Naruto.

Everyone hated Naruto. Everyone except the Uchiha twins There was a time when the Uchiha wins had no opinion of Naruto, but after the Uchiha massacre and the living with no one but each other Naruto felt as though he could relate to them So one day while they were sitting on a bridge Naruto had approached them. He had asked them for a spar.

Thinking it would be an easy win they accepted It was a free for all. Naruto thinking the best defense was a great offense rushed at them forming a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled at them.

Being surprised that Naruto used a high level jutsu shocked them but none the less forming the hand signs that Itachi had thought them when they were younger they performed the Uchiha clan specialty "Fire style: Fireball Jutsu."

All of the Naruto shadow clones were destroyed easily with the hot fire burning all of them. Naruto appeared behind them and swung an axe handle fist down from behind Sasuke. Sasuke being quick as ever spun around and blocked the blow and stuck a foot out hitting Naruto square in the chest.

Marley soon capitalized on the fact that Sasuke was focused on Naruto entered ranged so he could perform a series of well executed taijutsu blows. Sasuke had trouble keeping up with the blows but was saved by 5 Narutos charging at Marley from behind and 5 more from behind Sasuke.

Marley prepared to enter a fight with them in taijutsu while Sasuke jumping in the air performed the hands sign fired another Fire style: Fireball Jutsu at the ground this time eliminating all of the shadow clones and having the fire come blazing at Marley.

No options noticed by Marley it seemed as though the fire would burn him alive but his eyes flickered red with one black dot in the middle like they were coming alive for the first time. One option was available through the fire and Marley took it without any other option running through his head.

Marley running as fast he could ran at Naruto who saw him in the nick of time summoned shadow clones to life who began to distract Marley. Sending another round of Shadow clones with him he charged at Sasuke who began to get pounded merciless by the clones and Naruto.

The shadow clones seemed endless as if Naruto had endless amounts of chakra. Marley specializing in Taijutsu and Genjutsu was able to disperse 1 shadow clones but with them coming fast enough so he could not make any hand seals to use a fire jutsu Marley had to fight the Shadow Clones one at time.

Sasuke meanwhile getting pummeled by Naruto having enough his eyes closed and then reopened them revealing red eyes and the same black dot in the middle of them that Marley had in them. Naruto was shocked for a moment which gave Sasuke enough time to fire a series of Fireball Jutsus. Marley jumped in the air allowing the fire to burn the shadow clones on the ground. All of the shadow clones were gone and the three kids flipped to the ground and landed professionally.

The three fighters stood up straight and looked at each other. Naruto with his blue eyes and Sasuke and Marley with their red eyes with black dots stared each other down. It had seemed their fighting made a crowd filled with academy students in their grades, some chunin academy teachers, a couple of jounin shinobi, and some regular street people.

The academy students, street people, and chunin academy teachers began to cheer for Marley and Sasuke but booed Naruto for always doing the same thing.

Naruto looked at the crowd and saw how they were staring at him. Hatred filled their eyes as they looked at him. Naruto looked down and hung his head in shame trying to will the tears to not fall. Than something happened that not even Naruto expected.

Marley and Sasuke glared at the people who looked at Naruto with hatred or booed them. Their red eyes blazing and the black dot in the middle spinning rapidly.

"Hey he had the courage to challenge us and didn't even get knocked out. He injured us and helped us unleash our hidden eye jutsu the one tomoe sharingan. If anyone insults our brother again they'll have us to deal with!" Sasuke yelled.

The people flinched while the jounin present nodded their heads respectfully. Some of the street people looked into Marley and Sasuke's eye definitely and immediately fell to the ground placed under the genjutsu of the sharingan.

The chunin present took the civilians away to take them out of the genjutsu. The jounin left after that probably to finish a report on a mission. The academy girls looked at Marley and Sasuke one last time with admiration in their eyes before walking away talking amongst themselves.

Soon it was only Naruto, Sasuke, and Marley left.

"Did you guys mean what you said. About me being a brother to you guys." Naruto said.

"Yeah every word of it. We respect you Naruto and if you want you can stay on the Uchiha clan grounds with us as family and brothers." Marley said.

"Really I can." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Yea. So let's get you settled in and move your stuff. Okay." Sasuke said.

"Okay I'll show you where I live and where my stuff is at.

Now the Uchiha siblings could stand be friends with Naruto and have grown used to him talking excessively. Since that day the students didn't openly mess with Naruto when Sasuke or Marley were near.

"Now class it's time for me to announce who is on who's team and their team leader." Iruka had announced. "On team 8 Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga the team leader is Kurenai Yuhi. On team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Marley Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha the team leader will be Kakashi Hatake. On team 10 we will have Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno the team leader for your group shall be Asuma Sarutobi. Now you shall break for lunch and in 45 minutes come back here and wait on your sensei." Iruka said before leaving the classroom.

"Sucks why couldn't Marley be on my team instead of forehead girl." Ino had said turning to stare at where Marley sat only to see that him, Sasuke, and Naruto were already gone.

"Man why couldn't I be on Sasuke's team. We would be so great on the same team" Sakura said dejectedly.

Soon everyone left the classroom to eat their lunch with their team.

"Alright now here our the rules for team 10. Asuma sensei of course will be in charge but next will be me with the position of 2nd command. You will listen to my orders." Ino said to Shikamaru, Sakura, and Choji. "Okay whatever." Shikamaru said with Choji nodding his head.

"Hey wait I wanna be 2nd in charge." Sakura said.

"Give it a rest Sakura. We are already in agreement." Ino said closing the conversation.

"Hey it great that we all are on the same team. Right Marley and Sasuke." Naruto said. "Yeah." Marley responded."Think of what we will do together. Us training together, we could have progressed faster having our sensei forced to teach us advanced techniques making us a shoe in for going on high ranked missions. Than we'll advance to Chunin, than Jonin, and then I'll become Hokage with you two and your brother as my highest ranking ninja's." Naruto ranting about his dream.

"Yeah sure I guess we'll have to make sure you reach that dream and that we kill Itachi huh." Marley said to Naruto. "Hey you guys lets finish eating and head back to the academy room I guess we'll see each other tonight." Sasuke said before finishing his food.

When everyone returned to the class room two older shinobi entered the room. "When the two shinobi entered the room one thought ran through the minds of the Rookie 10. 'Which sensei was mine.'

"Well um I'll start off by saying hey. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I'm going to be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, and Sakura Haruno's sensei. Team 7 I'm going to tell you, you minus as well get comfortable your sensei will be a while." Asuma said.

"Hi I am Kurenai Yuhi. I will be taking Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Please follow me." Kurenai said.

The 4 genin had followed Asuma for about 5 minutes before curious Choji decided to ask a question that had filled all of their heads since they began their walk. "Where are we going."

"Well now that's a good question well seeing how you asked it now I guess this is as good as any place to stop and talk about you guys being Genin. Hm. Bar-B-Q aye well it's as good as any come on." Asuma said before walking into the barbeque restaurant.

With a yell of excitement Choji ran into the restaurant after Asuma. A sigh was followed and Shikamaru slowly began to go through the door. Looking at the door in anticipation Ino and Sakura both walked through the door.

"Well now that we are here how about you talk about yourselves. I want to know about you guys. I guess I'll tell you about me first. My name is Asuma Sarutobi. I'm a wind style user. I used to be in the Anbu black ops." Asuma said.

"Hi I'm Choji Akimichi. I'm not sure what type of jutsu user I am. I like Foods like barbeque." Choji said.

"Hey I'm Shikamaru Nara. I'm not sure what type of jutsu user I am. I like feeding my clan's deer and looking at the clouds in the sky." Shikamaru said.

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka. I have no clue what type of jutsu's I use. I like to hang out with my friends." Ino said.

"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno I also don't know what jutsu's I use. I like someone." Sakura said.

"Well now that, that is over how about I tell you what we will be doing tomorrow. I'll put a series of exercises together and I want you guys to overcome them. Whoever can't overcome them will be sent back to the Academy tomorrow.

_With Sasuke, Naruto, and Marley._

"Man where is our sensei at he should've been here by now." Naruto yelled pacing back and forth. "Naruto just chill and relax he'll get here eventually." Sasuke said while looking at the window. "Yeah but while we're here Asuma sensei and Kurenai Sensei must be teaching the others some cool new jutsus." Naruto said.

"Well whatever our sensei will be here soon hopefully so just calm down." Sasuke said. "Yeah Naruto just cool down for a few he could be here soon." Marley said from his seat.

"Well for being late Kakashi sensei is gonna get pranked." Naruto concluded. "Naruto our sensei is a jonin your prank won't work most likely." Sasuke said.

"Imma do the prank anyway and see how well our sensei is." Naruto said. Naruto proceeded to walk over to the chalkboard and picked up an eraser. Naruto then walked over to the door and placed the eraser on top of the door just so that it fell on the person who opened the door.

"Naruto our teacher should be elite jounin level I doubt that prank will work on him." Marley said. "Oh come on Sasuke and Marley let's see if he really is jounin level with this prank." Naruto said.

"Okay do what you want." Sasuke responded.

Than the door began to open and the eraser fell on the person's head. Naruto began to laugh to himself rolling on the ground. Sasuke had one though run through his head. Is this really our teacher.

"My first impression of you guys… Is I hate you. Meet me on the roof." Kakashi said before disappearing in a flash of smoke symbolizing that he was a shadow clone.

"So he didn't fall for it his shadow clone did." Sasuke said to Naruto. "Whatever it basically worked they said before dashing to the roof with Marley.

When they reached the roof they saw Kakashi staring off in the sky.

"We're here Kakashi sensei."

"Well since you are here I guess you can say who you are. Like what you like, dislike, and goals..." Kakashi said.

"We are the Uchiha triplets. Are goals are to have Naruto become hokage and kill a certain someone." The three said in perfect sync.

As expected all three of them are close. They should easily pass the test. Kakashi thought.

"Well now that I know who you are I can tell you that you aren't genin yet. If you fail my test tomorrow then you'll go back to the academy. I'd recommend not eating tomorrow. You might puke." Kakashi said before disappearing

_Later that night_

"We'll we have a night until tomorrows test. Let's train together some more and get our teamwork sharpened and learn a few more jutsu's." Naruto said

"Sure let's go." Sasuke said.

The three set up some enemies at one section and went to another side.

"Well I was going through the Uchiha clans list of fire style jutsus and the two that interested me the most was the Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu, Fire Style: Dragon Fire jutsu, Shunshin Jutsu, Wind Style: Great Breakthrough, Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Jutsu, lightning style: Electron Jutsu, and Lightning Style: Lightning Blast Jutsu. Isn't great how we all have the same chakra styles, and we have three no less. Fire, Wind, and Lightning." Naruto said

"Wow those are some cool moves we can try out." Marley said. "What rank would those moves be." Sasuke asked.

"When I read through them they were mostly ranked C or Genin leveled but a few of them are ike rank B or chunin leveled." Naruto responded quickly like he knew Sasuke was going to ask it.

"Well I think we should start with the Phoenix Flower jutsu. With the test tomorrow we should be able to cover an area and the Phoenix Flower jutsu is perfect for doing that." Marley suggested.

"Okay cool let's do it." Sasuke and Naruto agreed.

The three set out using the hand signs and began working on the jutsu. The three began working on the jutsu and not 30 minutes later the results were great and the fire style jutsu was out and burning a items. Their aim was great to.

"Well we minus as well go in the order that Naruto called the jutsus out in so the Dragon Fire jutsu would be the next one." Sasuke said. "Okay, good idea." Marley said.

So the three worked hard for hours before finally they were able to master the jutsus and their aim was satisfactory aka they could always hit the bulls eye. With the lightning style: electron jutsu that was hard since that jutsu was a powerful one and the aim was always hardest but they had determination and kept on working till the jutsus were second nature to them and they could increase and decrease the amount of chakra put into them.

"Well it's almost midnight. How about we go to Ichiraku's Ramen. Then we can get some nice good ole Miso Pork Ramen and call it a night." Naruto said. "Sure I'm for it." Marley said in agreement with Naruto. "Are they still open." Sasuke asked even though he knew the answer. "For us they're open anytime." Naruto responded before heading to Ichiraku's Ramen with Marley and Sasuke right behind them.

"Hopefully Team 10 can keep up in the challenges tomorrow." Kakashi said aloud from his book as he watched his students practice. "With those type of jutsus and accuracy they should pass the zone no matter what.

_Next time on Chakra Style Siblings: Team 7 and Team 10 combine and must go through many trials. Or else they get sent back to the village. Next time Survival Zone. What lies ahead… FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF…_

**Chakra Style Siblings**


	2. The Survival Zone

Chakra Style Siblings

Chapter 2: Survival Zone

The next morning the three woke up, got dressed, took a shower, and began to eat breakfast.

Halfway through their meal Naruto pointed something out. "Wait aren't we not supposed to eat anything this morning." Naruto said. " The three put the rest of their unfinished meal in the refrigerator and went over to practice their new jutsus one more time before heading over to the spot that Kakashi had pointed out to them and waited.

"Man I'm tired why can't we sleep. I beat the other teams don't have to go through this." Naruto said after 2 hours of waiting for Kakashi.

"The other teams don't go through what." Asuma said with Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura behind him.

"Go through waking up at 5:00 and not eating anything and then being at a place at 6:00 for 2 hours and your sensei isn't the one who shows up but Team 10 and their sensei." Naruto complained.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Judging by the time you said waiting for 2 hours give it another hour and he'll be here. Hey how about we wait with you." Asuma said.

"Sure do what you want." Sasuke said.

So the seven genin and one elite jounin waited for an hour and Kakashi finally showed up.

"Wow Asuma here already. I guess you came on time to." Kakashi said showing up. "Well yea we came at 8:00. But your subordinates showed up on time." Asuma said.

"Well now that we are all here we can discuss why team 7 and team 10 are here together. Well it's simple. The third Hokage has made an announcement to the jounin who are training genin that he wants us to train with another genin group in the village." Asuma said.

"Since the only 4 genin squads are led by me, Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai. Kurenai wanted to work with Gai to show that her group of genin can become the strongest group in the rookie 9. So me and Asuma decided to work together." Kakashi said.

"Okay so what's our first task you said yesterday we would be doing a task that would decide if we should be a genin or academy student." Sasuke said.

"Well I guess it's time to tell you. You seven will be working together to complete series of 5 task. If you can't complete any of the 5 task you will go back to the academy. You can only advance to the next stage if you complete the previous stage. When you complete one stage the instructions will tell you what to do and you have to execute what the instructions say." Kakashi said. "Okay can we start now." Naruto said.

"Always impatient huh Naruto." Shikamaru said. "Well of course I can't wait to prove that I can become a genin." Naruto said.

"Well I guess we will start than. Kakashi, Naruto was complaining about not eating breakfast this morning. He claims he's really hungry, and Choji was whispering in my ear about food to." Asuma said.

"Oh really well it's convenient because I had brought five bowls of Miso Pork Ramen from Ichiraku's. Well I guess since Naruto and Choji don't have to eat one since they were complaining about food." Kakashi said. "You know I agree with you, Kakashi. How about this if you are caught giving food to them you all will have to be sent back to the academy." Asuma said. "Yep so we are all on the same page we'll see you in 5 minutes. You should be done by then." Kakashi said before using the Shunshin jutsu and leaving the area with Asuma with him.

Not one second since the two left Marley nodded and Sasuke used the shunshin jutsu also leaving before returning a few seconds later with two bowls and chopsticks. They had set the bowls in front of Choji and Naruto.

"We'll give you some of our food." Sasuke said. Marley nodding his head in agreement. Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru agreed with the plan and had immediately began dividing the ramen equal. After that they began eating without another word. When they finished eating Marley had used the shunshin jutsu to put their items back in their house before waiting for Kakashi and Asuma.

Suddenly a scroll came out of the air and landed in Naruto's lap.

Congratulations you passed the first test. Teamwork is key and you showed that you had this in sharing the food you've done what most others haven't and completed a task of mine. It only gets harder from here. Good Luck. Your next tasks is for team 7 and team 10 to fight each other to see what your teamwork skills are looking like. Good Luck again. Kakashi and Asuma. The scroll read.

"So we just have to fight each other ok." Naruto said. "Let's think this one through though. "There has to be away for all of us to advance." Shikamaru said. "Maybe if we forfeit that will help." Sakura said. "No I don't think that is it. They want to see what type of skills we have so they want us to fight. Maybe they mean us fighting and showcasing all of our skills." Shikamaru said.

"Good idea Shikamaru." Naruto said. "Let's Do It." They all said.

Marley, Sasuke, and Naruto all jumped back and began running through some of the strategies that they came up with the night before.

"So I think we should worry about Sasuke and Marley first and Naruto last. Naruto is the worst among the group and he was dead last in the academy." Sakura said. "Yeah that would be a good idea if what you said about Naruto was true. Naruto was friends with Marley and Sasuke for a reason. They probably acknowledge each others strength. So he must be strong." Ino said.

"Well let's start with an expansion jutsu from Choji okay." Shikamaru said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto yelled out. 10 Narutos came charging at team 10. "Do it now Choji." Shikamaru yelled. "Partial Expansion Jutsu." Choji yelled.

"Triple Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsus." Naruto, Marley, and Sasuke yelled out. Fireballs began to come from behind the shadow clones wiping them out and singeing Choji's hand. "Triple Electric Style Thunderbolt Jutsu." Marley, Naruto, and Sasuke yelled out together. The lightning began to hit team 10 but they all vanished in a puff smoke showing that they were just a clone. " Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu." Naruto called out again. Some of the Narutos began to transform into Sasuke and Marley so soon there was a bunch of Narutos, Sasukes, and Marleys running around.

"Time to finish this. Triple Wind Style Great Breakthrough." The winds began to hit and batter Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, and Ino.

The four fell to the ground in defeat.

"Are you guys okay team 7 called out concern in their voice. "Yeah we'll be fine. I didn't suspect that you three would all have three chakra styles." Shikamaru said. After Shikamaru stopped talking another scroll appeared.

Great job getting through task two. The purpose of that task was to see if you guys could show compassion to your enemies even if they don't necessarily deserve some care should be shown to the loser. Now the next task is to climb these trees. Good Luck.

The seven found seven trees in front of them. "Well than let's go." Naruto said. He touched the tree and recoiled quickly as his hands began to burn. "So we aren't supposed to our hands." Sasuke said. Marley put his foot on the tree. "I think we have to walk up the tree using our chakra." Marley said. "Yeah your probably right." Shikamaru said.

So the seven began climbing the tree and team 7 were already finished climbing the tree and was waiting on team 10. Sakura and Shikamaru had finished next followed by Ino and then Choji. "Good Job on to the next one." Naruto shouted. Another scroll appeared and they began reading it.

"Okay nice chakra control. Being able to control your chakra is important in being a ninja. Your next test is to go to the flat side of a mountain and climb up it without using your feets.

"I think there was a mountain somewhere near here and one side of it was flat." Naruto said. "Well you know how we had to fight you guys team against team. Well my hands kind of got messed up from the thunderbolt jutsu." Ino said.

"Well than how are we going to have you climb up the mountain without your hands and feet." Shikamaru said. "I would carry you but I have to worry about the mountain myself." Choji said.

"I'll carry her up the mountain." Marley said. "Don't you have to worry about yourself. I know you had to use up a lot of chakra when using those three jutsus against us." Shikamaru said. "Nah it's fine. Me and Sasuke had to train ourselves in chakra reserves so we could keep up with Naruto's chakra reserves since he has a lot. So we're fine." Marley said.

"Okay that's fine I guess." Ino said. So the seven began to follow Naruto the mountain.

"So we are here. This is a tall mountain are you sure we should climb this one. We can only use our arms and upper body strength." Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah I'm sure let's go." Naruto said holding on to the mountain with only his hands he began to steadily climb up the mountain.

Sasuke suddenly began to climb up the mountain after Naruto. Marley looked at Ino expectantly.

Ino looked at him back before getting the hint and climbing on Marley's back.

She wrapped her arms around Marley's next and held onto him. "Hold tight we're going." Marley said.

Ino nodded and Marley began climbing the mountain behind Sasuke and Naruto.

"Well I guess if Marley can do it with Ino on his back we can do it to." Sakura said. "Yeah let's show them team 10 isn't weak either." Choji said before climbing the mountain. "It'll be a drag but let's go." Shikamaru said before following Choji. I can't be left behind. Sakura thought before taking off after them.

Naruto had just finished climbing up the mountain with Sasuke, Marley, and Ino right behind him. With Shikamaru and Choji just finishing only Naruto saw when Sakura grabbed a side of the mountain and began to lose balance and fall down the mountain. Without thinking any further Naruto jumped off the side of the mountain and caught Sakura in his arms before using the Shunshin jutsu and getting back to the top of the mountain.

"Wow uh. Thanks Naruto for um saving me." Sakura said. "No problem Sakura. You're safe my hands." Naruto said smiling brightly.

"Um Naruto."

"Yes."

"You can let me go now." Sakura said. "Oh sorry." Naruto said. Letting Sakura go before walking over to Sasuke and Marley.

"You like her." Marley said when he came over. "Do not." Naruto said turning his head the other way. "Do to." Marley said. "No I don't." Naruto said. "Yes you do don't lie." Marley responded. "Oh yeah what about you and Ino huh." Naruto said raising his eyebrows. "Nothing happened I just carried her up the mountain cause her hands were messed up from our jutsu." Marley said. "Oh no. I saw your hand on her ass. It stayed there for a while to." Naruto said smiling brightly. Sasuke snickered. "Don't turn this around on me we were discussing you and Sakura." Marley said.

Before they could carry on their conversation a scroll appeared and out with the scroll popped Asuma and Kakashi.

"Congratulations. Asuma never gave out those test. They were strictly test I gave out I usually on gave out one test per each genin group. This last test is especially hard. It's called the bell challenge. Now I'll have two bells and Asuma has three bells. You have to attempt to get a bell. Whoever doesn't get a bell goes back to the academy. If you don't get a bell at all, all of you go back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"If their are any questions now's the time to ask them. If there are no questions we shall begin." Asuma said.

The seven shinobi jumped back into the trees and combined together.

"All the test before have basically been about teamwork. We need to work together if we want to win. Of not we might just lose and all of our hard work will be for nothing." Marley said.

"We need to think of a plan to get the bells." Shikamaru said. "Well there Jonin so if we don't come at them like we want to kill them than we have no chance." Sasuke said. "What about the bell situation. "Well two of us can stay in the academy and graduate next time." Marley said. "Okay we'll cross that road when we get there for now let's make a plan." Naruto said.

"So here's the plan." Shikamaru said, and he began going over a plan he made.

"Shadow Possesion jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled out. A shadow began to climb out of the trees and chase Kakashi and Asuma around. The two began to back up into a tree when a barrage of Kunai came flying out of the trees going straight at Kakashi and Asuma. When it seemed as though Kakashi and Asuma were about to get hit they moved to the side. The kunai hit some rope that caused the chain reaction of kunai to come flying out from all directions.

Asuma jumped out of the way while Kakashi got hit from several different directions. The Kakashi than puffed into a white smoke and a log fell.

"Lightning Style: Electron Jutsu." Naruto yelled out from the bushes. A ball of lightning began coming out from the trees and going towards Kakashi.

"Wind Style" Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu." Asuma yelled out. The wind style jutsu easily broke through the lightning jutsu and came barreling out the woods.

The winds destroyed the part of the forest where Naruto, Sasuke, and Marley were at only for them to see Marley and Sasuke looking at them with their two tomoe sharingan blazing. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu." They yelled out. "A small dragon made out fire rushed into the remnants of the wind jutsu causing the two to grow. The two fire dragons began spinning all around each before forming one large fire dragon that was aimed at Kakashi and Asuma.

"Water Style: Water Dragon jutsu." Kakashi yelled out. The water dragon collided with the fire dragon and steam began to form all around the place. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." Marley, Sasuke, and Naruto called out.

The winds began to form and clear out the winds to see that Kakashi was gone and Asuma was still there. "Partial Expansion Jutsu Arms." Choji yelled out. His arms reached around and grabbed Asuma. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." Shikamaru yelled. His shadow began to steadily make it's way to Asuma and landed on him. "Shadow Possession Jutsu complete."

"Mind Transfer Jutsu." Ino yelled out before falling on Shikamaru. A few seconds later Ino returned stating that it was just a clone. "Damn it. Where could they've gone." Sakura said.

"There underground and moving fast towards us." Marley said. "Everyone jump back." Marley yelled. They all listened and right as they did Kakashi came out of the ground right where they were just at. "Wait where is Asuma sensei." Sakura said while they were falling back. As soons as the words left their mouth they all were grabbed from behind and tied down to the ground.

"You let your guard down and I was able to take advantage of that. You guys didn't get a bell but worked together well. So I'm happy to say that you guys passed. All of these challenges were made so that you guys could show teamwork and working well with your allies." Asuma said. "In the shinobi world those who don't follow orders are scum, but those who abandon their team and friends are worse than scum. You guys should be happy though you completed all of the task set out. No one was able to ever complete one of those task so good job." Kakashi said.

"So Let's Celebrate at Ichiraku's." Naruto said before walking in that direction with everyone behind him.

Next Time On Chakra Style Siblings: Man all of these D rank missions are boring especially when we have to chase this cat all the time. We've completed at least 20 D Rank missions can we have at least get one better with more action. Fine here is a mission to take a famous builder named Tazuna to the land of wave. Take Ino and Sakura with you for defensive support. Next Time... The C Rank Mission. Tune in to find out what happens next time on... Chakra Style Siblings.


	3. C Rank Mission

Chakra Style Siblings

Chapter 3: The C Rank Mission.

"Kakashi all these easy D ranked mission are boring. I want to do something harder like beating a band of rogue ninja. Or at least let us leave the village or something. I'm done with all of these easy missions like catching this damn cat." Naruto said as they walked to give a mission report to the third Hokage.

"Naruto we can only accept missions that the Hokage gives to us. We can't decline or accept which ever mission he assigns to us." Kakashi said.

"We could. It's just not proper." Naruto retorted.

"Well just don't speak while we get our next mission. We've been on a good role with how many missions we can do in a day. Sooner or later we'll be doing C ranked missions where we'll only fight bandits but just be patient." Kakashi said.

"Fine whatever." Naruto said. So Kakashi, Naruto, Marley, and Sasuke entered the mission briefing room.

"Gramps. We are sick and tired of all of these easy D ranked mission. We want to leave the village and beat some rogue ninjas." Naruto said.

"NARUTO watch how you talk to the Hokage!" Iruka yelled.

"Hn. Is that how you all feel."

"Yea." Marley said agreeing with him. Sasuke nodded his head. "Well I guess it can't be helped. Naruto is always impatient." Kakashi said.

"Well it seems your in luck. Tazuna a famous bridge builder is in town and he's going back to the land of waves to complete a bridge that he's constructing. Your mission will be to protect him from the bandits and stay with him until the bridge is completed. For this mission you can take Sakura and Ino with you for defense since I know that Naruto, Sasuke, and Marley are going to want to strictly be on the offensive." Hiruzen said.

"Understood when do we leave." Kakashi asked.

"You leave today at 12:00." Hiruzen responded.

The door opened and in walked an old man with a bottle in his hand. "So Hokage have found the shinobi who would protect me. "He asked. "Yes these shinobi and two others will be assigned to protect you. You leave at 12:00 so they have to pack before they can talk." Hiruzen said.

"Taking the unsaid notion to go and pack the 4 used the shunshin jutsu.

"Naruto go find Sakura and Ino to tell them about the C rank mission." Sasuke said. "Why don't you." Naruto said from his side of the room reaching for stuff that was under his bed. "I'm packing and I don't like to hear Sakura always squealing at me." Sasuke said.

"Fine whatever. I'm done packing anyways. I'll just spend time with Sakura before the mission and that way I can get a connection with her, and then during the mission I'll save her from some ninja, and then she'll fall in love with me, and then we'll be together forever." Naruto said going into rant mode.

"That won't happen if you stay here rambling about things instead of going to tell them about the mission." Marley said from his side of the room. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going, I'm going." Naruto said sliding his bag on his shoulder before leaving with the shunshin jutsu.

"Well Sasuke I'm about to get a new outfit." Marley said slinging his pack over his shoulder before walking towards the door. "Alright I'll see you later." Sasuke said.

"Man why did I have to tell Sakura and Ino about the mission. They are probably about to learn new jutsu that will be great and try to look good in front of everyone." Naruto said loudly.

Well I'm here. Sakura's house. She should be here. I sense two people in here. Hopefully it's her. Naruto than knocked on the door and waited. "I'm coming." Sakura's voice came from the other side. "It's me Naruto. We have a mission. Be at the front gate by 12:00. I have to go tell Ino about it." Naruto said. "There's no need Ino is in here with me and we'll be ready by then." Sakura said.

Okay this is good now that this is over I can eat Ichiraku's ramen until 12:00 all by myself and maybe I can get a little strain. Naruto thought rubbing his hands together at the thought of Miso Pork Ramen.

"Hey Naruto you want to come to Ichiraku's with us." Sakura said with Ino who was behind her. "Well sure I guess that's where I was going anyways." Naruto said. "Great."

"So the three began to walk to Ichiraku.

"Hey old man. I'm going out of the village for the first time under a C ranked mission. So get me three bowls of Miso Pork Ramen fresh." Naruto said. "Oh that's great Naruto. These bowls will be on the house than. What do you two want." Ichiraku said.

"Can I get a bowl of Miso Pork Ramen." Sakura said. Me to." Ino said.

"Okay just leave it to me. 5 bowls of Ramen coming up. "

"Can you make that 7 please." Marley said walking in wearing his new outfit. He was wearing a high collar black short sleeved shirt that had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it. He was also wearing black sweatpants. He had tied his Konoha headband to his arm. Sasuke had joined him with his regular normal collar blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on it and white shorts.

"Marley why the change of clothes." Naruto asked. "Well we've been genin for a month now but now that we are actually going on a mission outside of the village I feel that now we truly are shinobi and these clothes looked better than my other pair." Marley said.

"I like it." Ino said. "Thanks." Marley responded. "Well 7 bowls of Miso Pork Ramen. It'll be ready in the normal 5 minutes." Ichiraku said. "Thanks old man." Naruto said.

So in 5 minutes the seven bowls of Miso Pork Ramen was made. 3 for Naruto and 1 for everyone else.

"Thank you for the food." They shouted and dug into their food.

Somehow Naruto managed to be the first one done with his food.

"Hey you guys hurry up it's almost 12:00." Naruto said. "Do you want the rest of ours." The others said. "Well if you insist how could I say no." Naruto said before finishing the rest of everyone else's food.

"Well now that we are done eating we can head to the front gate. Thanks again old man for the food." Naruto said walking out of the store.

"So who's ready for the C ranked mission." Naruto said.

No one responded.

"I said who's ready for the C rank." Naruto said again.

"Naruto please shut the hell up. We'll be late for this mission if you keep talking and talking." Sasuke said.

"Fine then. I won't speak." Naruto said turning his head pouting.

So the 5 genin walked in silence to the front gate and waited for a while before Tazuna the bridge builder showed up.

"Hey where's the older guy. The leader. I thought he would be on this mission with you guys." Tazuna said looking worried. "Oh he'll be on the mission. He's just late." Naruto said. "Oh well that's a relief." Tazuna said.

"I was not late. I came exactly at 12:00." Kakashi said appearing in the area with the shunshin jutsu. "Kakashi sensei your here on time for once." Naruto said. Even Sasuke and Marley looked surprised to actually see their sensei in the area. "Well any mission above D ranked needs to be set out immediately. We never know what could happen during a mission." Kakashi said.

"Okay we'll let's go." Naruto said. "Are you sure this group is suitable for protecting me." Tazuna asked. "Yeah. The three under me are the best that came out of the rookies this year and the two girls are more suitable to being support." Kakashi said.

"Wait these guys are rookies. Than why are they protecting me. Why not more experienced ninjas like some from the ANBU." Tazuna said. "Well for two reasons. One this is a C rank mission so they are capable since only bandits should appear. Two I'm here and right now I'm one of the top shinobi in the village. So no one should die from this mission." Kakashi said.

"Still isn't protecting someone as important as me serious." Tazuna said. "You seem sure your going to be attacked. You've already placed your mission. so your stuck with us unless you bump the mission up to a B rank mission." Kakashi said eyeing Tazuna carefully.

"Alright we can continue. I'm sure you guys are some fine ninja." Tazuna said. "You better believe it." Naruto shouted.

"Can we leave now. We've been standing in front of the gate for a while now. By the time we leave it's going to be dark." Sakura said. "Okay let's go." Naruto said walking out of the village. Everyone followed him out.

"So you guys. I have an off feeling about Tazuna. It's like he's positive he's going to be attack." Kakashi said to his group while Tazuna was up ahead. "I think I picked up on that. The way he wanted higher people to be on this mission." Sasuke said. "Ok. well stay alert. Watch for any sign of dangers. If someone is targeting him this would be the perfect spot to hit him. So I want Sasuke, Marley, and Naruto in the front. Ino and Sakura you guys can be on the side of him. I'll take up the back." Kakashi said. "OK."

So Marley, Sasuke, and Naruto picked up their pace ever so slightly until they were in front of Tazuna. Ino and Sakura had started up a conversation while subconsciously looking around. While Kakashi just trailed in the back.

So the 7 walked in peace until they passed a puddle. Sasuke looked at it. Than looked at Naruto and Marley then moving his head slightly to signal the puddle.

They walked past the puddle and kept walking. While they were walking two figures rose out of the puddle quietly. There was two of them both having chains. They crept up behind Kakashi and threw their chains at him. The two chains wrapped around him and they pulled. The chains wrapped around Kakashi tightly before slicing him in pieces.

There next target was running straight at Ino and Sakura throwing their chains around them. Before the chains could wrap around them Marley and Naruto threw shruiken at their chains connecting with them dragging them back into a tree where Sasuke landed on their chains and kicked them both in the face at the same time.

The two broke free from their own bondage and raced towards Tazuna. Ino and Sakura raced in front of Tazuna to protect him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Marley ran in front of them before going through the hand seals preparing a wind, fire, electric combination when Kakashi appeared with the two bandits on both of his arms.

"Kakashi sensei. Your alive. The genin said surprised. "Well yeah if I could be beaten that easy by people like the demon brothers I would of been dead long ago. I'd be a terrible jounin if I didn't notice the puddle right there and how it hasn't rained in a while." Kakashi said rubbing his neck.

"Than why did you let the kids do the fighting." Tazuna asked. "Well I did it for a few reasons. One to show you that the kids are more than capable of this mission. Two I needed to confirm my theory of who they were after. If they were after you or one of my genin. Based on their last target I could tell they were after you. So do you mind telling me why ninjas are out for your life." Kakashi said.

"Well actually. I am not being targeted by ninja in general. I'm being targeted by Gato." Tazuna said. "Gato. I'm sire I've heard that name before." Kakashi thought aloud. "You might of. Gato is basically a tyrant. He came in the Land of Waves and tried to control us. We have no choice but to follow his orders cause he controls the sea. So I'm building the bridge to get a connection to land and hopefully spark a hope in the people of the land of waves." Tazuna said.

"Well this mission is easily B ranked or A ranked. Why did you say it was a C rank mission." Kakashi asked. "Well in the Land of Waves we don't have the finances for expensive B rank missions." Tazuna explained. "Well now that we have the full details I'm going to ask my team if they want to continue. If even one of them say no than we'll go back to the Leaf village." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei there's no way we can turn back now." Naruto said while Sasuke and Marley nodded in agreement. Kakashi looked at Ino and Sakura. "Well I'm fine with continuing." Ino said. "I agree." Sakura said.

"Well now look at that looks like we are going to stick with you." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Tazuna said.

So the 7 continued to walk to the land of waves.

_Next time On Chakra Style Siblings. Stay quiet we have to get to the land of waves quickly and quietly. Wait who is that with the big sword. Kakashi of the sharingan how nice to meet you in battle... Next time... The Demon of Blood Mist... Tune in to find out what happens next on CHAKRA STYLE SIBLINGS._


End file.
